marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blindsided
Blindsided is the fourth episode of the third season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis While Matt infiltrates a prison to find information on the Albanians, Fisk puts Dex in his crosshairs, and a fed-up Foggy goes on the offensive. Plot In the middle of the night, Benjamin Poindexter wakes up Wilson Fisk in order to check the area. While Lim checking the bedroom, Poindexter tosses Fisk from the back to check his back but agents find nothing and then leaves Fisk in his apartment. Foggy Nelson is highly disturbed by the fact that Fisk is out of prison and Blake Tower agrees with that. Marci Stahl offers him not to be afraid but confront Fisk directly, making himself District Attorney what Nelson accepts. Matt Murdock returns to his apartment where he changes his clothes for the suit. Outside, Murdock takes a taxi, paying Malik Saini with Nelson's money and says him to drive to Ryker's Island. Arriving at the prison, Murdock uses Nelson's ID card and pretends to be him in order to speak with the client. Inside, he speaks with Michael Kemp, asking him about his ties with the Albanian Syndicate. Murdock asks Kemp to help him find Vic Jusufi, however, Kemp punches him in the face, fearing for his safety. Prison guards escort Murdock to the infirmary for some protocol procedures. Working at his office in the Presidential Hotel, Ray Nadeem is visited by Seema who brings him some food and new clothes. Also, she informs him that Sami feels very uncomfortable without his father, and Seema had to send Sami to her sister. Nadeem insists that he is out of danger, much to Seema's skepticism. Karen Page continues to search for any information about Fisk's schemes. In the New York Bulletin Building, she is visited by Nelson who informs Page that Murdock is alive. They come to his apartment where enraged Page wants to know why Murdock pretended to be dead. Page then decides that they still need to stop Fisk but before they left, Nelson notes Murdock's glasses, making clear that he returned to the apartment. At the infirmary, Murdock is approached by nurse who suddenly assaults him and injects him with some sedative. Murdock defeats Oscar and then receives a call from Fisk who watches Murdock through cameras. Fisk reminds Murdock about his threat to keep Vanessa Marianna away from him what Fisk could not forgive. Before Murdock could respond, Fisk hangs out and the door opens. Reaching hallway, Murdock confronts several inmates and prison guards bribed by Fisk and defeat them. The whole prison goes at alarm and inmates starting a riot. Walking through a prison, Murdock is apprehended by the Albanian inmates led by Jusufi. Murdock tells him that he put Fisk behind the bars before and can do this again. Wanting vengeance, Jusufi informs Murdock that Fisk was attacked not by Albanian but Jasper Evans who actually was bribed by Fisk in order to convince the FBI to release him. Murdock also learns that Fisk freed Evans from the prison. Jusufi then orders his subordinate, disguised as a prison guard to escort Murdock out of a prison. During the violent riot, Murdock and guard are walking through a prison while guards and inmates are killing each other. Albanian brings exhausted Murdock out of prison before full lockup. He returns to taxi, ordering driver to move before losing his consciousness. After an unsuccessful prank on Fisk, Poindexter is visited by Tammy Hattley and Winn who asks him to leave the office in order to speak with Fisk privately. Nadeem quietly informs him that OPR started an investigation of the attack on the FBI convoy, suspecting Poindexter because of mistakes in his official report. Nelson attends a meeting of NYPD trade union where he meets Brett Mahoney. With Mahoney's permission, Nelson gives a speech to officers about his plans to take down Fisk while Tower refuses to do anything. NYPD officers decide to support Nelson, feeling their anger on Fisk. Finding potential lead, Page meets with Tanya Mills who reluctantly informs her about Felix Manning who can be a link between Fisk and his criminal schemes. Returning to the office, Poindexter watches recordings from cameras with Fisk's interview. Winn and Hattley had questioned him about ambush but Fisk actually lied about details, saying that Poindexter killed attackers in self-defense. Surprised Poindexter rushes to quarters where he asks Fisk about his actions. He expresses his sympathy to the FBI for they hard decision to release him and specifically to Poindexter, much about his unusual skills. Feeling unsure about Fisk's words, Poindexter leaves his quarters. Murdock finally wakes up in a taxi where he notes that he is driven to a different place before the driver turns to be Fisk's mercenary. He jumps out, right before the car with Murdock inside drowns in the water. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Jay Ali as Ray Nadeem *Wilson Bethel as Benjamin Poindexter *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin Guest Stars: *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Royce Johnson as Detective Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Kate Udall as SAC Tammy Hattley *Sunita Deshpande as Seema Nadeem *Luke Robertson as Michael Kemp *James Biberi as Vic Jusufi *Andrew Sensenig as Agent Winn *Scotty Crowe as Agent Lim *Richard Prioleau as Agent Doyle *Malikha Mallette as Tanya Mills *Danny Garcia as Malik Saini *David Roberts as Nurse Oscar *Joseph Edwards as Front Guard *Perry Strong as Corrections Officer *Lance Channing as Entrance Guard *Afrim Gjonbalaj as Albanian Inmate *Dave Macomber as Spying Inmate *Adam Wood as Albanian Guard *Daron Ross as Rowdy Officer *Bryan Reynoso as Thug #1 *Jonathan Iglesias as Lanky Thug *Jake Eavey as Cabbie *Vic Estrella as Prisoner (uncredited) *Frank Fernandez as Lawyer (uncredited) *Roy Thomas as Prisoner (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Presidential Hotel **Matt Murdock's Apartment **Marci Stahl's Apartment **New York Bulletin Building **Hattley Residence (mentioned) **Riverbank Medical Center (mentioned) **Midland Circle (mentioned) *New York **Ryker's Island Events *Kingpin's Conspiracy **Infiltration into Ryker's Island **Ambush on the FBI Convoy (mentioned) **Attack on Wilson Fisk (mentioned) *Battle of New York (newspaper) *Duel of Harlem (newspaper) *Destruction of Midland Circle (mentioned) *Arrest of Wilson Fisk (mentioned) Items To be added Vehicles * Organizations *FBI *''New York Bulletin'' *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *New York City Department of Correction *Albanian Syndicate *New York City Police Department *Nelson and Murdock (mentioned) *Vancorp (mentioned) *Red Lion National Bank (mentioned) * (mentioned) Creatures *Leviathans (newspaper) Mentioned *Blake Tower *Sami Nadeem *Nav *Hulk (newspaper) *Abomination (newspaper) *Fran *Vanessa Marianna *Jasper Evans *Allison Hattley *Mitchell Ellison *Felix Manning Music References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes